Glyphscape/Archives
New Magic System There are three independent prayer meters, one for each of the main gods of Runescape. In the table below, those abilities that require prayer points from a particular god will have their prayer-drain-per-second listed underneath that god's name. Those that cannot be activated by a particular god will have "N/P" listed. Certain prayers will be more prayer-point-efficient being used through certain gods than through others. The transmutation section is now separated from the magic skill. There are three independent ability sets (Elemental, Ancient, and Lunar). At any one time only one of these sets' abilities can be used; players must go to the Ancient and Lunar altars to switch to them or to switch back to the elemental set. There are also several other abilities that do not have staff/activation requirements. The table below lists what staff must be wielded to cast a spell. The Elemental ability set requires the use of either a magic staff ( ) or one of the elemental staves (which reduce rune requirements like in RS2) ( , , , or ). The table below lists exactly which staff type must be used. All magic staff skills can be used by those wielding any elemental staff, but the converse is not true. This ability set is focused on elemental attacks and summoning. The Ancient ability set requires the use of an ancient staff ( ). There are several varieties of ancient staves, but they all give access to the entire Ancient ability set. This ability set is focused on unusual spells and arcane attacks. The Lunar ability set requires the use of a lunar staff ( ). There are several varieties of lunar staves, but they all give access to the entire Lunar ability set. This ability set is focused on support spells. Other spells require the use of a god staff. They are saradomin staff ( ), guthix staff ( ), and zamorak staff ( ). These are the runes: Magic cannot truly heal players. Any healing effect is temporary and lasts for 2 seconds x the caster's magic level (so up to a maximum of 198 seconds). Once this time runs out, the magic hitpoints disappear and the player reverts to being 'hurt'. This could potentially kill a character if the character had in that time period lost more hit points than the character had to begin with. Likewise, food cannot truly heal players. The main 'true' healing comes in the form of either the prayer or the transmutation skill. NOTE: Blood runes are worth a bit less. All runes are further depreciated in price. The new Magic abilities Transmutation Transmutation as distinct from the Magic skill focuses on non-combat special abilities. It relies on the magic staff ( ), fire staff ( ), nature staff ( ), alchemic staff ( ) and the god staves ( , , ). All new Transmutation abilities Herblore Here is a list of the various herbs of RS3. Most of them are far cheaper individually than those in RS2, the products require significantly more herbs. The same herb provides leaves but might also provide flowers, fruits, and/or tubers. These have different functions in different potions. These have been listed with the most valuable herbs on the right and the least valuable on the left, with all others in between. The new Herblore abilities Category:Glyphscape Category:Skills Category:Spells